


all that you are, is all that I'll ever need.

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: AFTG Bingo - Aaron/Katelyn card [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Bingo 2018, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Kissing, aaron takes katelyn to paris, disney land, proposal, proposal fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: "You know, Marissa's boyfriend took her to New York for the weekend last week."Aaron pouted, hand pausing in its path as he stroked up and down the small of her back. "Oh, he did?"She nodded and curled up closer to him. "Yeah, for their anniversary. And Savannah's girlfriend brought her to the coast, so they could go to the beach."(Free tile!)





	all that you are, is all that I'll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

The sunlight was starting to stream through the thin curtains of the dorm window, but Katelyn had already been awake for hours. She had gone to the gym with her squad earlier that morning while Aaron did the same, before showering together and crawling back into bed. It had been a few hours since then, and Aaron was awake beside her, although they were both just relaxing in the silence.

She hummed softly, pressing another kiss to the area under Aaron's jaw before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, Marissa's boyfriend took her to New York for the weekend last week."

Aaron pouted, hand pausing in its path as he stroked up and down the small of her back. "Oh, he did?"

She nodded and curled up closer to him. "Yeah, for their anniversary. And Savannah's girlfriend brought her to the coast, so they could go to the beach."

She let the silence linger for almost a full minute, waiting to see what Aaron would say. He tapped her spine gently, and then kissed her hair.

"Savannah's a lucky girl, I'm glad her girlfriend's got the money for that."

Their bank account was pretty drained at the time and Aaron was getting antsy at the direction of the conversation, but he hated saying no to Katelyn. Hopefully she would drop it though, since he had already planned a special surprise for her.

Katelyn was quiet for a few seconds. "We could go out of town? Even just to Columbia, Aar."

Aaron sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just- it's not the best time right now... Classes, you know?" He already had something in mind- he'd already booked the plane tickets two months in advance.

She nodded, and then kissed him with a smile. "Yeah, okay. This is pretty damn good, anyways, not having any classes today."

She laid her head on his chest again, and then brought a hand up to rest on his stomach. "I love you."

The topic seemed to drop then, and Aaron let himself exhale.

"And I love you." At the same time as feeling bad for keeping it from her, he decided that her future excitement would be worth it.

She grinned, and kissed his chest. "Round two?"

Aaron smirked. "Oh yeah? Let's go."

She giggled, and then moved to sit on him again.

****************

Katelyn awoke to the smell of food wafting through the door, and she grinned as she rolled over, stretching out her back. “Mm, Aar?”

"Good morning, babe!" Aaron had a full tray of hot breakfast, cooked to perfection, and he pressed a gently kiss to her forehead as he laid it down on her lap.

She yawned, and then pushed herself up, a grin lighting up her features. "Breakfast in bed? What's going on, babe?"

"Well, I've got a surprise for you." He produced a white envelope dropping it onto the blanket beside the tray. She raised an eyebrow at him, before carefully opening the envelope and tugging the pieces of paper out.

"Aaron... Plane tickets?" She looked disbelieving, looking from the tickets up at him, before she squinted and read the writing on them. "You- You're taking me to Paris!?"

Aaron grinned and then nodded. "I booked them way in advance, to get the cheapest tickets. I've booked us for Disneyland, too- I know you said that when you were a kid you always wanted to go..."

Katelyn moved the tray with the food on it, putting it down gently before launching herself at her boyfriend, kissing him hard and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Holy shit Aar, you're so fucking _perfect_..."

Aaron reddened and scoffed. "I'm- well-"

She covered his jaw with kisses, grinning widely. "You've been planning this for weeks?"

"Two months, just about."

"Two m-" She kissed him again. "How the hell did you afford this?"

"It's why I started taking later shifts," he said with a sigh, "I missed being here with you but I figured it was worth it to make you this happy... and Andrew helped, a little. I didn't want to accept it from him, but he insisted."

Katelyn raised an eyebrow. "Andrew insisted on helping you pay for a holiday for us?"

Aaron glance away. "Well... more like he insisted on me accepting his help. And me getting over myself."

Katelyn giggled and then kissed him again. "Eat breakfast with me?"

Aaron grabbed a slice of toast, munching on it. "Mmhm."

* * * * * * * *

Flight sickness aside, the trip over to Paris was pretty swell. Aaron took care of her when they reached the airport, blabbering whatever words of French he knew to get her to a bathroom, and then pick up their bags at the conveyer belt. He then called a cab from the station, wrapping an arm around a still faint Katelyn and kissing her on the forehead.

"Uh... est-ce que... voiture... a Paris?" The cab driver rolled his eyes and nodded, opening the door for the pair to get in. Aaron's cheeks went hot. "O-oh, ah- merci!"

Katelyn giggled and shook her head, still pretty pale where she had her head tucked into Aaron’s neck. "They probably speak English, babe."

She sat in, and then pinched her cheeks a little, regaining colour in her face and turning to look out the window. "It's so pretty here..."

"Isn't it?" The cab driver whistled a tune along to the radio as they headed into the city centre, towards the hotel, and Aaron let himself relax a little. They had made it to Paris in one piece, at least.

"I still can't believe we're here, Aar...."

The taxi pulled up outside the hotel and they walked in hand in hand, Katelyn letting Aaron do most of the talking, getting the room key from a bored looking receptionist. The hotel was so luxurious, Katelyn had no idea how Aaron had pulled it all off. She wasn’t complaining, though.

Aaron's cheeks stayed pink from the constant stream of praise he received from her. He chuckled. "You know, when you were talking about your friends going on holidays...  I'd already booked this then, too."

"You had?" Katelyn blushed deeply. "Just wait until Marissa and Savannah hear about this..."

She had no idea. Aaron chuckled softly, leaning over and kissing her soundly.

Aaron's laugh was rare, but gosh darn was it cute, and Katelyn pulled him closer to wrap her arm around his neck. They dropped their bags off in the room, and Katelyn grinned and kissed him again.

"You're so romantic, Aar."

"D'aw, m'not... I just wanted to treat you, god knows you deserve it! Now, are you still feeling sick?"

She bit her lip. "My head still hurts... I'm really sorry for ruining our first day here! Would you be able to get me some Tylenol? I think we passed a pharmacy on the way here..."

"Gotcha," said Aaron, grabbing his jacket. "Be back soon."

When he got to the pharmacy, Aaron grabbed what was the closest thing to Tylenol he could make out, putting it down on the counter. "Uh, bonjour," he mumbled, his American accent coming through. "C'est tout."

The girl behind the counter smiled, picking up the packet and scanning it, typing in. "Bonjour! Are you on holiday? I hear an American accent."

"Oh, English? Yes, yeah, I'm on holiday. Mmhm."

She got a small paper back for it, ringing up his total and telling it to him. "Headache?"

"My girlfriend gets uh, air sick. I'm actually..."

He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket. "I'm actually going to _propose_ to her on this trip."

The girl gasped, and then grinned. "Propose! Lucky girl, eh?"

"Mm, well, I'd hope..."

He sighed. "Okay, here," and he handed over his card, "can you tap that?"

She nodded and tapped it, waiting for the receipt to load. "Good luck with your proposal, and congratulations!"

She handed him the bag, with a huge smile.

He saluted her, shooting off a "merci" and heading out.

He rushed back to the hotel, tossing the bag from the pharmacy onto the bed next to Katelyn. "I've got you. These should work better than the painkillers from the airport, I reckon. It seems pretty strong, anyway.”

Katelyn smiled brightly and then took one, using the water that Aaron had brought with him. "You're the best, I love you."

He rubbed her thigh, and squeezed. "Alrighty, I love you too, babe..."

She smiled and snuggled up to him. "What's the plan, then?"

"Well, I hope you'll feel better by tomorrow, because we're gonna go Disneyland then. The next day, we're gonna go tour the Louvre, and the Eiffel tower. Then Disneyland the day after, again, then the next day is the flight. Does that sound okay?"

Katelyn nodded eagerly and then pushed him down, kissing him eagerly. "I still can't believe you brought me to Paris!"

"Am I that bad of a boyfriend that you couldn't see me doing something like that for you?"

Katelyn shook her head quickly, and then cupped his face. "No, no. You're amazing."

Aaron chuckled. "Joking, joking. Want to wash up, get warm and comfy, and we'll go out to dinner."

Katelyn nodded and then went to reach for clean clothes, taking them to the bathroom. "Want to join me?"

"I wouldn't want to catch anything," teased Aaron. "Kcht, fine."

Katelyn gave him the middle finger as she stripped off.

Aaron leaned back, watching her and wolf whistling, making her blush a bright pink and turn around. "Are you coming, or what?"

Aaron snorted and then pulled off his shirt. “I’m on my way, babe.”

* * * * * * * *

Opening the cab door, Aaron helped his girlfriend out and onto the side of the footpath. Before them was the entrance to Disneyland- fancy arches and  curves and points and gates galore, pinks and blues and reds all over, just as it had always looked in Katelyn's imagination and dreams.

She gasped, grabbing his hand. "Aaron, it's so pretty!"

Aaron grinned. "Oh yeah? Mm, anything you wanna go on, I'll go with you... even though I'm terrified of rollercoasters."

Katelyn raised an eyebrow. "I don't want you to be scared."

"I'm... not." Aaron twisted his fingers in between hers. "I'm not afraid of anything. Not when I've got you. And if you feel sick, you tell me..."

Katelyn pulled him into a kiss before he could finish. "I love you."

He fixed her hair back behind her ear, before cupping her face. "You tell me if you’re feeling sick, and I’ll do anything you need."

"I know, babe." The way Aaron fussed over her made her cheeks burn, and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm fine, Aar. Let's just have fun, yeah?"

Despite throwing up, Aaron had had an amazing day with her. It was a few hours before they returned to the hotel, where Aaron dressed himself in his clean white shirt.

"Ooh, you look fancy." Katelyn grinned. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just dinner. You going to match, or?"

She hummed and then went to get a dress, picking up one of Aaron's favourites. "This?"

He squinted slightly, looking pensive. "Mm, it shows off your legs something vicious. I like it if you do."

They'd had sex _countless_ times because of that dress. "Maybe something warmer, though."

Katelyn had already started changing, stripping down to her bra and panties. "I could wear tights with it I guess? It is pretty cold out."

"Hey, your body, your choice. Tights could be warmer though..."

Katelyn grinned and then put on the dress, turning around so that Aaron could zip it up while she found tights. He zipped her up and kissed her neck fondly. "So, I'm taking you up to the Eiffel tower tonight, yeah? You excited?"

She nodded and then shimmied her tights on. "I've always wanted to see it, it’s so romantic...."

Aaron sighed. Truthfully, he was wracked with nerves. Anxiety had his chest in a vice. He’d never proposed to anyone before, what if he fucked it up?

"Are you okay, babe?" She rubbed his shoulders gently, kissing between his hair. "You seem all worked up."

"Worked up? I'm not- not worked up!"

She giggled softly. "You're not scared of heights like Andrew, are you?"

"No. The rollercoaster proved that, didn't it?"

"You _were_ pretty brave." She smiled. "This is so perfect, you know that? I'm so happy..."

He shushed her and sprayed some cologne on. "Now, now. Get your handbag and all your stuff, and enjoy the ride."

She hummed and then kissed him, grabbing her purse and phone. "Okay, ready."

* * * * * * * *

Aaron wasn’t ready for this. They were sitting over dinner near the top of the Eiffel tower, but all that Aaron could stomach was to poke at his steak with his fork. "How's your food, babe?"

Katelyn reached for her glass of wine, having almost finished her stuffed mushroom. " _So_ fucking good, how's yours?"

Aaron cracked a faint smile. "Gorgeous. Love it bloody."

He felt like _such_ a coward. The air seemed tense, but he knew it was all in his head. Katelyn was having a good time- she always wanted to come here, she was loving every minute. There really wasn’t anything to worry about- they had already talked about getting married, for fuck sake.

Katelyn wrinkled her nose and then giggled. "I know, I remember cooking it for you! You're lucky I love you, you carnivore."

Aaron chuckled nervously, and cocked his head to gaze at the view. "Lucky... yeah."

"Are you alright?" Katelyn put her hand on top of his. "You seem really zoned out, or something."

"Look, Kate... we've been together for a while, right? We know each other so well, but I'm still nervous about... I just don't know how you'll react. It just- it makes this so much more difficult."

Katelyn blinked, and then frowned, looking confused. "What are you saying, babe?"

"I'm saying... okay, can you close your eyes?"

She did as she was told, tilting her head. "What is it, babe?"

She could hear the shuffle of Aaron's shoes as he got off his chair and down on knee by her side. He fished out the miniscule felt box from his back pocket, and cleared his throat. "Katelyn?"

She opened one eye, and then covered her mouth, gasping and opening both eyes. "Aaron!"

Aaron went beet red and coughed again. "I, um, would you-"

"Yes!" She grinned and leaned down to kiss him eagerly, almost squealing in excitement.

Aaron chuckled, and held her close. "I didn't even get to _say_ anything... and I know- I know you said diamonds were tacky, overrated, but Nicky, Andrew and Neil pushed me, so."

Katelyn picked up the ring, and then kissed him again. "I can make an exception, just this once. Put it on me?"

Aaron gulped. He never thought he'd get engaged. He never thought he'd live long enough to. He nodded, taking it out and slipping it onto her ring finger. "Okay, there."

She stared at it for a few seconds, before tearing up. "Aaron, we're _engaged_."

"Yeah, I know!"

"Isn't it amazing?"

Katelyn laughed and then kissed him again, gripping his shirt. "Yeah, it is."

"I- gosh, I love you... I'm in love with you..."

"I'm in love with you too!" She giggled and sat back. “I can’t believe you brought me to Paris to propose!”

Aaron chuckled and took her hand. “Only the best for my girl, right?”

Katelyn nodded and squeezed his hand gently. “I’m so happy…”

Aaron hummed, his chest feeling warm, his stomach filled with butterflies. He was pretty sure that he had never been this happy before in his life.

He was pretty sure that it wasn’t going to stop any time soon, either.


End file.
